


Clinging

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Prowl/Eject stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging

Eject slowly walked through the apartment, doing his best not to make any noise. He could hear the small sounds of slumbering engines coming from the berthroom and he had to control himself from running to check.

His partner wouldn’t like being woken up after the rough day he had.

Eject peered into the room and smiled at Prowl’s twitching doorwings. He tiptoed across the room and quietly climbed up to lay down next to the Praxian. It took all the patience he had to not cuddle close between those doorwings and instead plugged in his recharge cables.

Maybe he could catch him early enough before he had to leave for work.

===

Prowl tried to ignore the minibot peering over his workstation and continued to read one of the many reports that were neatly stacked on his desk.

Eject rested his chin on the edge of the desk, orange visor dimming. Prowl payed the cassette no mind and ignored the small whine he got in return.

He signed off and filed the report and had reached to grab another one when Eject had rounded the table and climbed his chair.

"What are you-!?" Eject’s engine gave a happy purr as he straddled Prowl’s lap and rested his head against his bumper. The black and white bot sighed. He couldn't even cross his arms with the minibot straddling him.


End file.
